


Hindsight

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie has gone, and Elodie regrets not talking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



It hardly seems a minute ago that Lottie was here, and now she's gone, swept away by her paranoid mother. (But _is_ she paranoid? She might have a point. After what happened to my mother, I'm beginning to believe that everyone's in danger.)

I feel awful that Lottie was in danger just because she was close to me. I couldn't bear to have that happen to someone else I love.

But still...

She's my cousin, and I miss her. I wish I'd talked to her more while she was here.

I wish I'd talked to her.

I wish I had.


End file.
